parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wedge-Tailed Eagle
The largest bird of prey in Australia, the wedge-tailed eagle (Aquila audax) is a huge, powerful eagle with a distinctively long, diamond-shaped tail. Its long, relatively narrow wings have deeply notched tips, and its shoulders appear prominent when the eagle is at rest. The wedge-tailed eagle has a relatively small, flat head with a massive, formidable beak, and its legs are covered in baggy feathering all the way to the feet. The adult wedge-tailed eagle is largely dark brownish-black, except for reddish-brown hackles on the back of its neck and a narrow, mottled grey-brown band across the upper wing. The undertail-coverts are paler brown, while pale bases to the flight feathers are visible on the underside of the wings. The wedge-tailed eagle’s eyes are brown and its cere and feet are creamy white. The male and female wedge-tailed eagle are similar in appearance, but the female is usually slightly larger and heavier than the male. Juvenile wedge-tailed eagles are easily distinguishable from the adults, being mainly dark brown with reddish edges to the feathers and a light golden to reddish-brown nape, back and upperwing band. The wing band is much wider than in the adult, taking up more than half of the width of the wing. The head and chest of the juvenile wedge-tailed eagle are paler and streakier than in the adult, and its underwings and tail are barred. Occasionally, all-black juveniles also occur. The juvenile’s eyes are grey to light brown, and its cere and feet are yellowish to cream. Juvenile wedge-tailed eagles gradually become darker and more adult-like in plumage as they age, but do not reach full adult plumage until their seventh or eighth year of liffe. The wedge-tailed eagle is not usually very vocal, but may sometimes give whistles, yelps and squeals, which often have a rolling quality. This species also gives a thin, high whistle followed by a short, weak-sounding ‘see-tyu’. Wedge-tailed eagles sometimes hunt cooperatively, and are able to take prey several times their own weight. The wedge-tailed eagle builds a massive stick nest that can be over two metres across and up to four metres deep. Roles * It played Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh 4 in Codename: Raptors Next Door Gallery Wedgy 5342 big.jpg Wedgie (Wild Kratts).png DatB Eagle.png 408166.jpg Evan Almighty Brown Eagle.png Hawk ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Codename Raptors Next Door.png The Rescuers Down Under Eagle.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) CITIRWN Eagle.png BTJG Eagle.png alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-7637.jpg See Also * Bald Eagle * Golden Eagle * Steller's Sea Eagle * African Fish Eagle * Philippine Eagle * Harpy Eagle * White-Tailed Eagle * White-Bellied Sea Eagle * Martial Eagle * Verreaux's Eagle * Eastern Imperial Eagle * Crowned Eagle * Indian Spotted Eagle Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Dot and the Kangaroo Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Voltron Force Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals